Gotta Be You
by Hainekko
Summary: Based on the movie The Vow. Matt and Mimi are a happy couple in love when a car crash changes their lives forever as Mimi loses all her memories of Matt as a romantic interest and only remembers her first love, Tai Kamiya.
1. Chapter 1

Gotta Be You

_a yamato and mimi fanfiction_

Hello~ This is my first Digimon (which I don't own) fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it!

This story is **based **on The Vow (don't own either) but not entirely and the song Gotta Be You by One Direction. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>A beautiful woman with soft, waist length caramel brown hair, wide hazel eyes, and pale pink skin had stolen my heart on December 24, 2008 at the happiest place on earth. Her name is Mimi Tachikawa.<p>

It's weird, you know? Falling for your best friend's ex-girlfriend a week after they broke up. Mimi and I had never been that close despite the fact that we've known each other since we were ten. It was only after she started dating Tai when I noticed how much she had… grown. Needless to say, when I saw her holding hands with Tai the summer of 2007 a little green monster built up within me.

I knew Tai. And I knew he loved Mimi, but I also knew that it wasn't enough. And you wanna know why? Two words: Sora Takenouchi. Tai and Sora were those two friends in the group who were bound to hook up sooner or later and we were all surprised when Mimi showed up to our get together wrapped up in Tai's arms. I guess after being together for a year, Sora stepped up her game even though Tai was already taken. He fell for her again and broke Mimi's heart.

Mimi went to me, _Yamato Ishida_, for help when she was heartbroken and devastated. I can remember that day like it was yesterday…

_Exactly a week after Tai and Mimi had broken up; I got a text message from the princess herself._

"_**Matt, can we hang out or something? I really need a day out. ): xx Mimi**__"_

"_**Anything for you, princess. Call me.**__"_

_Around 10 at night, I was waiting for Mimi in front of Sleeping Beauty's Castle in Disneyland. She told me that Tai was supposed to take her here at midnight to celebrate the first moments of Christmas together but that didn't happen, and she was looking forward to it. Plus they had already gotten tickets and I wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to spend some time with such a pretty girl._

_We met up, went on some rides, and watched the fireworks. I never understood why people called Disneyland the happiest place on earth. That is, until Mimi looked up at me with her big hazel eyes and smiled at me while 'A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes' played in the background. Nothing could stop me from leaning down and kissing her soft pink lips and whispering in her ear, "I think I'm falling in love you."_

And that I did. I've had a few girlfriends in the past, but I had never felt the same way for them as I did when I was with Mimi. After our Disneyland date, we went out some more until she finally told me, "I think I'm ready to move on." On February 24, 2009, I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes.

It took a while for Mimi to fully forgive Tai and Sora, but she did, and I was so proud of her for it. There was even a point where we went on double dates.

I was so in love with Mimi. I never thought it was possible to be so in love with another human being. I knew this feeling. I've felt it for music, singing, and playing the guitar. But then there was Mimi. She was my muse, and every inch of me wanted to be with her, wanted to love her… Do I sound cheesy? Must be the musician in me speaking.

After almost a year of dating, on December 24, 2010, our whole gang went to Disneyland to celebrate Christmas Eve together. Everyone was there: Tai, Sora, TK, Kari, Yolei, Ken, Izzy, and Jou…

"_Hey babe, I'm gonna head to the bathroom real quick," I told my girlfriend, pecking her quickly on the cheek. She just nodded her head and smiled. _

_As I headed off, I heard Tai ask, "Tired yet, Meems?" I chuckled. Mimi didn't know what was coming her way. Grabbing my guitar from one of my band members who was waiting for me behind the castle, he gave me a thumbs up and a quick good luck. _

_This was it._

_As I walked across the bridge, I saw Mimi sitting on the stool another one of my band mates set up. I couldn't help but smile at how confused she looked. Slinging my guitar on, I started playing the chords to the song I was going to sing to her._

"_It's a beautiful night… We're looking for something dumb to do…" I started singing, sneaking up behind her. Her head whipped around towards me, a shocked look on her face._

"_Hey baby…" I smiled, looking at her. "I think I wanna marry you." A look of realization came across her face and her eyes started to water up. A crowd began to gather to watch as I proposed to the love of my life. _

_"Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice…? Who cares, baby? I think I wanna marry you!" I sang as her hands covered her mouth and the tears started streaming down her face. The crowd began to clap their hands to the tune and even sing along. _

_When I finished singing the song, I took her hand and helped her stand up. Pulling out a tiny box out of the pocket on my cargo shorts, I got down on one knee and opened the box. "Mimi Tachikawa, I've never ever felt this way about a woman. I love you… everything about you. And I realized that in this same spot exactly two years ago. So hey Mimi, I know I'm not most perfect guy in the world…" I heard someone amongst my friends snort. "But I'm perfect for you and you're perfect for me so… Will you marry me?"_

_As I smiled nervously up at her, her beautiful smile wouldn't disappear as she nodded her head eagerly, managing to let out a small, "Yes."_

* * *

><p>"<em>December 17, 2008: Tai broke up with me. He just… told me to meet him at our usual spot at the park in my neighborhood. It was freezing outside and just seeing him waiting for me warmed me up. But what he told me didn't. He said… Oh god… He said that he was in love with Sora. SORA. My BEST FRIEND, Sora. I knew he kinda had a thing for her but I thought it would pass. He loved ME, right? Dear Diary, I don't know what to do. I feel like I have no one to talk to. I-I… I would usually call Sora but I feel so betrayed. I don't know what to do."<em>

"_December 19, 2008: I'm still so sad, Diary. After a year of dating Tai, I'm not used to going to bed without hearing him say, "Good night, Meems. I love you." I got a text from Matt today. He told me that if I needed to talk to anyone that he was there to listen to what I had to say. He even said that he was pissed at Tai right now. I guess… it made me feel a little better but…"_

"_December 25, 2008: Diary, don't be mad at me. Matt kissed me last night. I had bottled up everything about Tai for the past week and I needed to tell someone so I asked Matt to meet up with me. We went to Disneyland and he made me happy. Almost as happy as I felt when I was with Tai. Matt said that… he was falling in love with me. I don't know what to think. I never saw Matt in that kind of light but yesterday was so… magical. I'm so confused."_

"_January 4, 2009: I went out with Matt today. We went to the mall and he bought me the cutest teddy bear I had ever seen in my life! I'd never noticed how sweet he actually was. He could make me smile without even trying. He was so charming and not to mention good looking! He is one of the, if not most, attractive guy I knew. Hahaha! And we had a great day until… we saw Tai and Sora on a date being all lovey dovey and holding hands. Tai looked at Sora in a way that he never looked at me. It hurt. A lot… Despite the fact that I had a great time with Matt, I don't think going out so early in my break up with Tai was a good idea." _

"_February 22, 2009: Haven't written in here for a while! Sorry, Diary! Life's started to brighten up thanks to Matt, surprisingly! Who knew we'd grow so close? He's taken me out on dates and to his band practices and we've spent a lot of time together. We've even kissed a bunch of times… I really like him and I don't care what anyone thinks. I'm ready to move on and… be with him."_

"_February 24, 2009: I spent the day with my __**boyfriend**__. (: Ahh that's right, Diary. Matt asked me to be his girlfriend, and I accepted. I'm so happy! I hope Matt and I get to spend a long, long time together…!"_

…

"_December 24, 2010: Matt Ishida is too good for me. It's a mystery to me how I fell for Tai when someone who was so obviously perfect for me was right there all along. He treats me like the princess I've always wanted to be. He remembers every little detail, writes songs for me, and even kisses me in front of all his friends. Matt is absolutely perfect in my eyes. How did I get so lucky? Today… we went to Disneyland… He told me that he was just going to the bathroom so I continued to walk around with our group and they made me sit on a stool in front of the castle. I was so confused and had no idea what was going on. Why were they making me sit on this stool? People were starting to stare! I was about to yell at them when I heard a guitar playing behind me and Matt's beautiful voice singing, "It's a beautiful night… We're looking for something dumb to do…"My head whipped around to see him serenading me. My emotions were jumbled up and I didn't know what to think… What was he doing? "Hey baby…" He smiled while he was singing, and he was looking at me the whole time. "I think I wanna marry you." I began crying when I realized his motive. I couldn't believe it. Yamato Ishida was asking me to marry him and when he was done singing, I said yes."_

There were many more pages after that entry, but I couldn't bear to read any more. I took out the two rings the doctor gave me from my pocket. One was a simple gold band, but the other was a beautiful ring with diamonds embedded on it and a much bigger one in the middle. The tears wouldn't stop streaming down my face as I stared at the closed book in front of me.

He was _Matt Ishida_, a boy I had only known as Tai's best friend. And according to this diary that everyone claims to be mine, he was the love of my life. Apparently, he's treated me like I was the best thing to walk on earth and I loved him more than anything in this world. Reading "my" diary entries, I was just so confused.

If… Matt and I were so in love…

why couldn't I remember it?

* * *

><p>Okay you might be confused right now. No worries, the plot will enter in the next chapter but I had to establish Matt and Mimi's relationship first.<p>

Plus I just wanna see how this story does in this fandom before continuing so be sure to review! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Gotta Be You

_a yamato and mimi fanfiction_

Thank you for all the reviews! (: They've encouraged me to continue this story!

And to Mr. Ezio Uchiha: It's a bit late but… Go on and take her to watch the movie! I mean, my story is only based on it so it's not exactly the same(especially the first chapter; that was mostly me). But I was supposed to watch The Vow with this one guy but stuff happened and we didn't and I was really bummed. I say go for it~ You'll end up making her really happy. I promise!

* * *

><p>"What do you mean by 'she can't remember me?' I'm her <em>husband<em>."

"I'm sorry, sir, but these things happen. Especially how Ms. Tachikawa wasn't wearing her seat-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Her name is _Mrs. Ishida _by the way. Any idea when exactly she's gonna remember me?" I asked impatiently.

Put yourself in my shoes. You wait a whole week not knowing if your wife is going to wake up and when she finally does, she doesn't remember you. Perfect! And you know who she asks for right when she wakes up? Taichi Kamiya! Her ex-boyfriend!

The doctor cleared her throat. "Mr. Ishida, I'd like you to know that the brain is a very complex structure. It's different for everyone. There are even times when people with amnesia don't recover…"

"Wait, wait, wait. So you're saying Mimi might not remember me?"

The doctor sighed before saying, "It's a possi-"

Not bothering to listen to the rest of what she had to say, I left and slammed the door to her office.

Mimi and I were just at the wrong place at the wrong time that night.

February 24, 2012. We were celebrating our third year anniversary together and first anniversary as a married couple with some friends at a bar. It was a fun night; we laughed, drank, and danced. It was a surprise to me how in love I still was with Mimi. I just didn't know I was capable of doing it. The me from five years ago wouldn't even know what the first step to loving someone was.

After the party Mimi and I got in my car and started driving home. I know, I shouldn't have been driving even though I was only a little bit tipsy… Mimi, on the other hand, was crazy drunk. She was adorable as always though… Anyways! My tipsy driving wasn't the cause of the accident though…

As I was driving, I was trying to keep a conversation going with Mimi but she kept ignoring me and reaching for the zipper on my pants.

"_Mimi, stop it. I'm driving," I scolded her. It wasn't that I didn't want what she wanted; I just wanted to get home first._

"_Come on Maaaaaaatt! I read in a magazine that…" She took off her seat belt and leaned towards me to whisper the rest in my ear. "I'm more likely to get pregnant if we do it in a car."_

_What._

_What kind of magazines was she was reading…? And wait, what?_

_Mimi and I have been trying for a little over a month and were unsuccessful so far. It's a mystery why though. We… uhh, err… do it almost everyday, but there have been no signs of pregnancy yet._

"_Calm down, babe. Just wait until we get home, please," I pleaded, hoping that she would get the idea and give it up._

_Then she started crying. You see, when Mimi is drunk, she becomes very sensitive and everything that doesn't go her way makes her upset. Sighing, I cursed myself for not being able to watch my wife cry. Pulling up into an empty parking lot at the supermarket, I turned to the woman next to me._

"_Listen baby, don't cry. I just want to make sure that we're safe at home before I show you what I want to do with you." I gave her that smirk I knew she loved. Caressing her face, I urged on, "So show me that beautiful smile, please?" And she did. "Aw there it is…"_

_She leaned in to me and kissed my lips. "I love you," she whispers as she pulls away. "I love you more," I tell her before kissing her again; this time, with more force and tenderness. She smiles into my lips and opens her mouth to let me through. I couldn't get enough of this woman. I wanted her right then and there, and I intended to get it. Forget what I said earlier about wanting to get home first. As our kiss got more heated, I reached for the zipper at the back of her little black dress. _

"_You're the best, Matt. I love you."_

_And that was the last thing I heard her say before something impacted the back of our car. _

All I could remember was seeing Mimi's body fly out after her head came into contact with the windshield. Before I could do anything to stop her, I passed out.

* * *

><p>"Hey Meems…" I greeted from the door of her hospital room.<p>

"Tai!" Mimi's cheerful voice squealed with delight. "I'm glad you came!" Her warm smile made me blush. Even though we had broken up years ago, she never failed to make a man feel like jelly. Mimi was the most gorgeous woman I knew (but don't tell Sora I said that.)

Studying her appearance, she didn't look different. She still had her long brown hair and gorgeous hazel eyes. But her skin was paler than usual and there were a couple of stitches on her forehead. She also looked a lot skinnier, if that was possible.

I approached her but didn't stand too close. "How are you?" I asked cautiously. We may be friends, but Mimi was still my ex-girlfriend. There would always be that distance between us.

"Come closer, you dummy. I missed you!" she said to me, reaching for my hand. As I hesitantly stepped closer to her, she pulled me in for a hug then kissed me on the lips.

I melted. How had forgotten how great of a kisser Mimi was? Matt was one lucky guy…

"Dude, what the fuck?"

Oh shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Fuck me. Fuck my life.

"MATT! Hey there! I was just leaving…" I said, quickly pushing Mimi away from me. Before either of them could say anything, I was already out the door.

* * *

><p>"I-I'm sorry Matt… I didn't mean it," she started, her voice trembling. "I know I'm… your wife, but…" Oh god. Don't say it, Mimi. You're killing me here… "When I saw Tai…" Don't say it. "I don't know how to say it…" Then don't. "He's the one I'm in love with."<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Matt, how're you feeling?" Sora asked as she and Tai entered the house.<p>

"Like shit," I muttered into the pillow. I was lying face down on the couch in the living room. The house felt so empty without Mimi here. She was still at the hospital because the doctors wanted to keep an eye on her for now but I hate to say it but I don't think she'll be coming home with me any time soon.

Fuck. I don't even know what to do right now.

I want to go there and convince her that she belongs with me. And I want her to come home.

But I also want to give her space. I don't want to suffocate her. I can only imagine how hard this situation must be for her. It's just really hard for me too, you know?

"Don't beat yourself up, Matt. It'll all be good in the end!"

"Shut up Tai. I'm still mad at you."

* * *

><p>I was at the hospital again, despite Mimi's protests. "Mr. Ishida, can you come with me to Ms. Tachikawa's room?"<p>

I stopped correcting her about Mimi's name a while ago. Plus Mimi said that she'd rather be called Tachikawa right now anyways. Does my life suck or what?

I followed the doctor silently and had my breath taken away by Mimi once again. She wasn't wearing the hospital gown she'd been wearing for the past week or two but was wearing her usual clothes (which I brought for her from home.) Her stitches were still there, but her skin tone was back to her normal color. She was looking down at the ground, clutching her stomach, and seemed like she wanted to throw up.

"Hey baby, are you okay…?" I asked, concerned and putting an arm around her. I know she doesn't see me like her husband right now, but she knew there was nothing she could do about the way I felt about her.

Then she started crying. Really hard. "Babe? Please talk to me…" I said, rubbing her back. I couldn't stand to see her like this, and it killed me how I didn't know why she was crying. Was it something I did? Was I coming off too strong?

"Ms. Tachikawa, would you like to tell him or should I?" the doctor asked. Man, I wish she would just leave.

Mimi held out her hand, motioning for the doctor to stop talking. After calming herself down, she started, "Matt…"

"Yes, baby?"

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>Not my best chapter, I apologize.<p>

But it will get better. Thanks for reading, and please review! xx


	3. Chapter 3

Gotta Be You

_a yamato and mimi fanfiction_

Thank you again for the reviews!

To Valechan92; I have seen all the Spanish fanfiction! I really wish I knew enough Spanish to be able to read them (I've taken Spanish for four years and can't even hold a conversation…) But anyways, we have a pretty big amount of good English Mimato writers, so I think we're good, haha.

Oh and to my readers~ Are the POV switches confusing? Or are they fairly easy to figure out? Let me know!

**Slight warning~ **There's nothing _too_ graphic in this chapter but there is some implied sexy time and such, so please be cautious if you're not into that kind of stuff. It's essential to the story! I may change it to M… Let me know if I should!

* * *

><p>"Y-you're… <em>pregnant<em>?" Matt asked, not believing me one bit.

I couldn't believe it myself. I am perfectly aware that Matt and I were/are married, and we we're supposedly in love… but was it really my fault that I didn't feel that way for him? Everyone told me that I lost my memory and I believe them. But how can I fix my feelings? Was I just supposed to forget Tai and fall for Matt? Easier said than done, because the thought of sleeping with Matt made me want to gag.

Don't get me wrong; Matt is totally hot and any girl would want to do him but… he's not Tai. I can't imagine being with anyone else.

I was married to Matt, but all I ever thought about was Tai. Before I fall asleep, when I'm bored at the hospital, and when I wake up. But I rarely saw him. When he would visit, he was usually with Sora or Matt. It was like he was avoiding me or something.

Matt on the other hand, was _always _there. I know he only cares, but sometimes I feel so suffocated. It's like everyone is forcing me to fall in love with him.

I was looking at the ground the whole time, then I glanced at him to see a huge grin on his face. How could he be so happy when I was so miserable right now? I didn't want any of this! I don't want this baby!

"How could you be so happy?" I asked him, clearly upset.

He sighed, and looked straight at me, grabbing both of my hands. His smile never left his face. "Mimi, you don't even know how happy I am!" I honestly don't. "We've been trying for a month now, and I didn't think we'd be so successful so fast! I guess those days of no sleep paid off, huh?"

A look of disgust crossed my face. Before realizing how rude that was, he caught me and his smile began to falter.

"Oh, no, Matt, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

He let go of my hands and stood up. "No, I'm sorry. For a second… I forgot that you don't remember me."

"_But I do remember you._"

"Not that way I remember you, Meems," he said sadly, not looking me in the eyes. Then he was gone.

I started crying harder than before. I was a horrible person. I needed a reality check.

Matt was in love with me. I was supposed to be in love with him, but I wasn't. Instead I was still hung up on Tai, his best friend. But the question was: Was Tai still in love with me?

What was I going to do with this baby? I sure as hell didn't want it, but how could I let go of it? Because at one point in my life, even if I don't remember it, Matt and Mimi made this baby out of love.

Clutching my stomach, I let the tears fall as the doctor tried to comfort me. Why was this situation so difficult? I could only hope nothing complicated it even more.

* * *

><p>Fuck me.<p>

Fuck my life.

Fuck this shit.

Good news: Mimi is pregnant. I'm ecstatic.

Bad news: She doesn't even want it.

Okay, maybe I'm being too harsh. Of course she doesn't want it. The idea of even sleeping with me bugs her. She probably wants to get freaky with Tai right now but instead she's stuck with my kid. And I knew Mimi, and she would never have the heart to let go of a child.

I needed a way to get back into Mimi's life. But how the hell was I going to do that?

* * *

><p>"Taichi, you owe me somehow for never visiting me when I was in the hospital."<p>

"Where are you staying right now?"

"My parents' house."

"You didn't go home with Matt?"

"Uhh… No. I just don't feel very comfortable staying with him."

"Meems, you have to _try _to be with him. I know it's really hard for you right now, but you have to think about how much it hurts him that his _wife _doesn't want to go home with him. He loves you a lot."

"Yeah, I know that. But I really need someone to talk to. Can we meet up?"

He paused. A minute or two paused before he replied, "Yeah. Let's meet at Starbucks."

* * *

><p>Life sucks right now. I hadn't seen Mimi in three days. I wasn't used to going this long without seeing her. I sighed as I made my way into Starbucks for some coffee. It was Monday morning and after this I would head off to the studio to work with one of my newest talents. They seemed promising; could be the next Jonas Brothers.<p>

After getting my order, I started mixing in the cream and sugar. Then I heard a melodic laughter coming from the back of the shop. Following the voice, my eyes found Mimi. As I was about to approach her, I saw that she was with Tai. _Just Tai_. No Sora in sight. She was laughing at something he did and his face was flushed with embarrassment.

What the hell? Why would Tai agree to meet up with her like this? He knew that Mimi was stuck at the time when she was in love with him. I swear to God if Taichi tries to start something…

Then my phone started vibrating in my pocket, telling me that it was time to head to work. Knowing that I couldn't be late today, I turned my back to them and got in my car and drove off to work.

Once arriving at the studio, my assistant TK, who was also my younger brother, greeted me cautiously. He always knew when I was in a bad mood. "No luck with Mimi, huh?" he asked as I glared at him.

He chuckled, already used to my moodiness the past week. "More bad news for you, bro. Another record label signed the boys we were working with and even offered them their own show on Nickelodeon. They wouldn't be stupid to not take it. It's a big break for them."

"What?" I asked in disbelief. "They just walked out on us to go to another label? Those kids are worth so much more than what Nickelodeon offers their stars!" Shit. Fuck. My. Life.

This was not my day.

"On the bright side…. Yeah I got nothing. Need me to bring you anything, bro?"

"No. Just get out."

When TK left, I sat in my office. Now what was I going to do? I needed new talents to work with, but it was so hard to find young people who were package deals.

Trying to take my mind off the stress handed to me, I pulled out some music sheets and turned my chair to my keyboard. I tried coming up with a tune and was quite successful despite how stressed I was feeling. I recorded that melody and saved it on my laptop.

Then it hit me.

I would write her a song to show her how much she meant to me. Maybe then it'll convince her to come back home and try to love me again.

* * *

><p>"Fuck, Mimi, we shouldn't be doing this," I managed to get out in between the kisses I was exchanging with Mimi.<p>

We were in my apartment and I was sitting on the couch with my very attractive ex-girlfriend straddling me. There were so many things wrong with this situation. Number one; Mimi is still in love with me. Number two; she's married to my 'best friend.' Number three; I'm dating _her _'best friend' right now. And number four; she's my ex-girlfriend, for god's sake!

What was I doing? I knew this was all so wrong, but why didn't I want to stop?

"Y-you're right… We should stop," she said hesitantly, looking like she suddenly remembered something important. Wonder what it could be…

As she got off of me, I suddenly felt how aroused I really was. And as she bent over to pick up her shirt, I got a peek at her underwear and it got even worse. Flashbacks of the times we had sex in this very same spot came to me and I couldn't control myself. I unzipped my pants, grabbed Mimi by the waist and pulled her down on me. She let out a surprised moan and told me to stop.

I began to plant kisses on her neck from behind and grabbed one of her breasts roughly. She let out a cry as I felt her up. When did her boobs get so big? Not that I was complaining… I pulled her panties to the side, positioned myself to her, and she cried, "Tai, stop, please…"

But I didn't listen.

* * *

><p>It was only after I was done when I realized what I did was so horribly wrong.<p>

When I was done, she was crying so hard she was shaking.

I just _raped _Mimi Tachikawa. And I didn't know what to do with myself.

She was bleeding and I didn't know what was going on…

"Mimi…" I said, looking down at her. "What is…"

She couldn't stop crying as she put her hand to where she was bleeding. It wasn't overly bloody, but there was enough to be evident. Holding her hand up in front of her face, she stared at it horrified. Then she looked at me with disbelief. Had I really done this to her?

"I'm… was… pregnant… Tai," she said sobbing.

How was I going to live knowing what I did to her? What I did to Matt? I know Matt and I haven't exactly been as close as we were before, but he was still my best friend.

If I took the life of her child, I would not be able to live with myself.

Sinking down to my knees, I stared at what I had just done.

* * *

><p>I smiled down at the song I had just written. Mimi's always been a sucker for gentlemanly things like holding the door open or lending a jacket to her. But if there's one thing that never failed to make her smile, it was a song. Most of my songs since we started dating were about her anyways. She's my muse.<p>

A whole day spent on this song would so be worth it if it made her smiled. I want to see her smile because of me. Grabbing my phone, I started to dial her number, hoping that she would answer even though she knew it was me.

To my surprise, _she _called _me. _Not complaining, I answered it saying, "Hey there beautiful."

"Matt, I'm sorry for everything," she said sadly.

"For what, baby? Nothing that happened was your fault."

"No, Matt. I'm SO sorry," she said again. "You don't know HOW sorry I am."

"Mimi, what is this about?" I asked curiously, but I was also a bit worried. Why was she acting like this all of a sudden?

"Where are you?" she asked.

"At the studio, why?"

"I want to see you." I felt my heart beat faster. She actually wanted to see me? Could this day get better? "But I don't know where that is."

"No worries, babe. I'll go to you."

"Okay. I look like a mess though. I'm at the... hospital. But can you just pick me up and take me somewhere else? Please."

"Nonsense, you always look gorgeous!" I said back with a grin she couldn't see. "Sure thing, just let me pack up here and I'll head over to you."

Well that went way better than I expected. Packing up my song sheets and guitar, I headed out of my office and told TK to lock up when he was done.

"Good luck, bro!" I heard him yell to me as I left.

I was going to need it.

* * *

><p>Whew! Hope you guys liked the chapter! Sorry it's so sad and Mimi seems like a bitch but put yourself in her shoes. ):<p>

Next chapter will have Matt's song and a sad surprise.

Thanks for reading and if you want more, please review! They're motivational!


	4. Chapter 4

Gotta Be You

_a yamato and mimi fanfiction_

Thanks again for the reviews! (: I didn't realize this story would get such feedback; this is for you guys!

Sorry for the late-ish update. A lot of stuff happened these past weeks. My Junior Prom was really fun, I got tickets to a concert, and the SAT studying has begun!

On another note~ Because of some inspirations I got throughout the week, I changed up some things that will happen in the story so changes were made in the last chapter. Other than fixing some grammar and spelling errors, I made Mimi say she was at the _hospital _not her parent's house and Tai explains that Mimi wasn't overly bleeding after they did it. (Pretty important because I made it seem like blood was oozing out or something.) Anyways! Onto the story!

~while Matt plays his song for Mimi, you can listen to the acoustic version of 'Gotta Be You' by One Direction on YouTube (:

* * *

><p>By the time Matt came to pick me up, I had calmed down. Tai dropped me off and insisted on staying until he knew I was okay, but I told him to just leave me alone.<p>

I am a horrible person. I don't know why I couldn't have been content with the attention Matt showered me with. I deserved what happened to me. I deserved that punishment. But I am truly blessed that nothing happened to my baby. My doctor told me that while it wasn't wise to have intercourse so early into the pregnancy, bleeding is common during the first trimester.

It was then that I decided that I would keep and take care of this baby. I wouldn't do anything reckless, I will shower this baby with all the love in the world, and… I was going to try and rekindle things with Matt. Maybe if I give him a chance, it'll all come back to me.

The car ride to wherever we were going was quiet and very awkward. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but where are we going?"

"Home," he said, and then looked at me as if he said something he wasn't supposed to. "I mean, my house. If that's okay with you…"

I couldn't help but giggle at how careful he was trying to be around me. I was very grateful for it. "It's fine!"

I was surprised when he pulled up his car into the driveway of an expensive looking house; pretty big from the outside. It was white, maybe three stories, and very modern looking. It was surrounded by perfectly trimmed bushes and pink flowers. It was a very girly house; you could see the pink curtains through the windows and many of the little things about the house were colored pink. The sight of the house brought tears to my eyes.

_There was a time in high school when I was really into planning my future. I even went as far as to sketch my dream house. Matt took one look at my sketch, snorted, and said, "Only an idiot would live in a house like that."_

"Aw come on now… Don't cry," Matt grinned over at me.

"You hated this house when we were in high school. Y-you said only an idiot would live in a house like this," I said, as the tears continued to fall. It was odd seeing my dream house before me and feeling like it had nothing to do with me.

"Well that idiot fell in love with you," he confessed, smiling warmly. He stared at the ground, as if he was remembering something. "I remember the first time you saw this house… You had no idea that I was having it built. You looked just like that!" he pointed at me.

I couldn't help but laugh. After staring at the house for a little while longer, I looked over at him. "Ready to see the rest?" he asked, holding out his hand to me. I nodded and took it. He led the way to showing me the rest of the house.

Upon entering, I was greeted by a big picture frame resting comfortably on the wall. It was a wedding photo with Matt looking incredibly handsome and a beautiful woman staring lovingly at him. The woman in the photo was… me.

I felt an arm snake around my waist, and I looked over at Matt who was staring at the picture as well. "I stare at this picture multiple times a day. When you're not here, and even when you are. I still can't believe I made it that far with you. I just… Whenever I look at this picture, I _know _I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

I never expected something like that to come out of Matt's mouth. The Matt I knew barely payed attention to me. But the Matt in front of me now was a completely different person… I think I got lost looking into his blue eyes because I didn't even realize how close his face got to mine. His lips got closer, and just as I was about to close my eyes he pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Mimi. I didn't mean to. I just got carried away," he apologized, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Do you want anything to drink?"

I laughed nervously and nodded, "Water would be nice…"

He nodded. "The living room is down the hall to your right, I'll meet you there in a second."

* * *

><p>I can't believe I almost kissed Mimi. I need to get my act together. I got her a glass of water and met her in the living room. She was gazing at some of the frames on the wall: from pictures of just the two of us to ones of just her and even some of our friends. A small smile was present on her lips and I took in the sight. It felt so good to have Mimi back in the house. If only she'd stay…<p>

"Matt," she started. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but how do you… we… uhh… pay for all this? You said you had this house built, but where in the world did you even get that money? The last thing I remember you doing was playing with that band of yours."

I stared at her for a second then laughed. "I left the band. I'm a music producer now. I've produced some pretty big names…"

"You left the band? But why? You guys were so good and that was your dream…!" she yelled in disbelief.

Sighing, I sat down on the couch and looked at her. "The band was going to get signed to a label, but things happened and I found a new dream. Going for that dream meant that I couldn't leave to go tour and stuff." I shrugged.

"And that dream was…"

"You," I stated simply. "If I signed to the label, I wouldn't get to see you everyday. Being apart from you was too hard."

"Matt…"

"But don't worry! I'm still doing what I love; I'm just on the other side of it. 'Behind the scenes,' you could say."

She sat down next to me on the couch, not managing to get out a word. She was shocked.

"Actually, I wanted to tell you something," we both said at the same time. She laughed nervously and started fiddling with her fingers. "Go ahead," I told her.

"No, no, you go first," she insisted.

I nodded then grabbed my guitar. As I began to play the opening I told her, "I wrote a song for you. It's to say sorry for how I acted at the doctor's and for how much I've been pressuring you into going back to the way we used to be."

Her hands came up to her mouth again, surprised.

"_Girl, I see it in your eyes you're disappointed 'cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart… I tore it apart and girl, what a mess I've made upon your innocence. No woman in the world deserves this but here I am… asking you for one more chance," _I sang, smiling sadly at her.

"_Can we fall one more time? Stop the tape, and rewind… Oh, and if you walk away I know I'll fade cause there is nobody else."_

I caught my breath and prepared myself for the chorus. _"It's gotta be you, only you…" _I continued to sing the rest of the song.

I emphasized on words and phrases that had a deeper meaning to them. All the lyrics I placed into this song were carefully written. Each and everything was based on my feelings for Mimi and the situation.

By the end of it, Mimi was crying and a few tears did escape from me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to get so emotional…" I apologized wiping away some of my own tears and grabbing some tissues from the box on the coffee table. Handing it to her, she laughed as she blew her nose.

"That was amazing, Matt. And to think that you wrote it for me…"

Before I could say anything else, she pulled me into a hug and I swear I died and went to heaven. The way she wrapped her arms around my neck and the feeling of my arms around her waist… It just felt so _right_. And I missed being this close to this woman. She buried her face in my neck, her cold nose nuzzling my neck.

She was crying and I didn't know what else to do than hold her close.

* * *

><p>How in the world was I going to tell Matt about what happened with Tai after what he did for me?<p>

Things were going great, surprisingly. But how was I going to break the mood?

Might as well get it over with.

"Now I have to tell you something. I really don't want to, but I'd rather you hear it from me than from anyone else…"

As I pulled away from our embrace, he looked at me with hopeful eyes. He was killing me.

"I don't know how to say it…" He grabbed my small hands and held them in his larger ones. Bringing them up to his lips, he lightly kissed my fingers.

"It's okay, take your time."

I think we were there for a while. Two… maybe three hours… We just sat there until I had the courage to tell him what happened. I told Matt how embarrassed I was for what happened, how hurt I was to know I could do something like that, and most importantly how incredibly guilt-ridden I felt for doing this to him and our child.

Matt stood up from the couch, his knuckles clenched and an angry look on his face.

"I-I'm sorry for everything… I understand if you don't want anything to do with me from now on. But I thought that you would deserve to know what went down. Whether you still want to be in my life is up to you, but I do want you to know that I'm keeping this baby," I paused. "B-but if you still… want to be with me… I'm willing to give us a shot because I can tell that it won't be hard to fall in love with you."

He just stared at me. And I was really scared because the look on his face didn't mean well.

"Matt?" I asked, stepping closer to him. "Please say something…"

His head snapped to look at me and I was taken aback by the look on his face… He looked so _mad _and… the Matt I had gotten to know these past weeks was completely different from the Matt standing in front of me right now. It was… scary.

"That little fucker! He's my best friend, Mimi!" He yelled. "God damn it! I know you're not remembering everything right now but can't you see how hard this is for all of us?" He fell to his knees, burying his face in his hands. "Can't you see how hard I'm trying to make this work?"

"And then… And then you go on a date with my best friend like I don't even exist," he accused and that hit me hard. But I also knew that what he was saying was completely true. "It's like everything I do doesn't even mean anything to you."

"Matt…"

"No, Mimi, _please_ listen to me. I'm only human too and I can only take so much. You cheating on me with Tai in the first play should be enough for me to want to walk out. I don't think I can take this anymore. God, Mimi, I love you so much and I know this isn't all your fault but…"

"I told him to stop," I confessed. I didn't tell Matt about that part. I didn't want him to know that Tai raped me, but for some reason I felt so desperate to make Matt stay with me. It was as if I was already falling in love with him.

"What?" he asked in disbelief. "You told him to stop and he didn't?"

I just nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"Stay here," he said, grabbing his jacket and heading out the door.

"Wait, Matt! Where are you going?" I yelled, catching up to him and grabbing on to his arm.

He wiggled his arm out of my grasp without hurting me and slammed the door. I didn't bother following him because I knew he would just shoo me away.

All I could do was wait for him to come back. Or not.

Maybe he was going to do something reckless to defend me.

Or…

Maybe this was him walking away from me.

* * *

><p>Originally, Matt wasn't going to be mad at Mimi, but I felt like he was being way too nice to her even though we all knew he was hurting inside all along.<p>

Hope this chapter was alright! Again, please review~ I think this story will have one or two more chapters left… We'll see! (:


	5. Chapter 5

Gotta Be You

_a yamato and mimi fanfiction_

Sorry that I haven't updated in two months… But I do have a valid excuse! I've been studying for AP tests, finals, and the SAT. On top of that I've been having so many Legend of Korra feels and I've been working on Korra cosplays. But the new chapter is here! And because so many of you don't want me to end the story yet, I'll try my best to prolong it while still making it interesting.

A lot of you guys don't like Tai as the bad guy and trust me, I don't want to write him like this, but I don't like OCs or Michael and I feel like I need to actually like a character if I'm going to write them as a main character. He'll get better though!

Thank you for all your support! Enjoy~

* * *

><p>"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR YOU FUCKER!" I heard from the other side of my apartment door. It was late, probably around 12 in the morning and everything was silent other than the sounds of Matt's fist banging against my door and his incoherent yells. "I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS I WILL BREAK IT DOWN."<p>

My hands were trembling. He knew what I did. He knew how horrible of a person I was. He knew what I did to the love of his life.

It was dark in the living room. I just stared blankly at the door; picturing Matt behind it. He was going to kill me. But he wouldn't do that _because I was going to do it myself._

After taking a few deep breaths, I clutched the rope in my hand, tied the noose, and set it up. At least this way, I wouldn't be able to hurt anyone else. I did this to myself. I took away a baby's life and scarred the woman I once was in love with.

Before I took the next step, I walked up to the door and opened it just a crack. I could feel the force Matt was pushing against it, but I didn't let him in.

"I'm not letting you in, Matt. I just wanted to say something," I started, whispering. "I'm sorry for everything. And I want you to tell Mimi that too."

"LET. ME. IN." He demanded. I got a peak at what he looked like. His blonde hair was a mess, his usual complexion was bright red, his eyes were bloodshot, and the smell of cigarettes filled the air around him.

I tried to close the door but his hand was in the way and although I am a lot stronger than Matt, he was a lot more angry than I was right now and his rage got the best of him and overpowered me. He slammed the door open causing me to fall to the ground. He took a look around the room and noticed my little project in the corner.

"You were going to hang yourself?" He asked in disbelief, his mood evidently getting a lot worse.

I just stayed on the ground, not bothering to get up, and knowing that my plan failed.

"I came here to beat some sense into you and teach you a fucking lesson. But you were going to go ahead and kill yourself? Did you even think this through?" he yelled at me.

I guess it was kind of selfish.

* * *

><p>The house was really lonely and empty. Matt hadn't come home last night and I was worried. I knew he could take care of himself but I just wanted to hear his voice. I wanted him to hug me and kiss my forehead and tell me that he would stay by my side forever.<p>

I hope he would come home soon, if at all.

It was around lunchtime and my stomach growled. I clutched my stomach and let out a sigh. I already ate though…

…

I'm gonna gain so much weight.

* * *

><p>"That's your eighth one," Tai said, looking at me through his black eye.<p>

"I'm stressed, alright?" I replied, annoyed. Taking another puff from my cigarette, I looked over at him. I beat him up pretty bad. He had a black eye, a whole lot of bruises, and possibly a broken nose.

We were on the terrace at his apartment. After a rough beating, a pep talk, and him apologizing, and maybe even some tears, we were kind of okay. Not completely, but we stayed up the whole night trying to work things out. I hadn't completely forgiven him, and he hasn't forgiven himself for what he did either. The situation needed to be let out in the open. He was also relieved to find out that Mimi was still in fact pregnant and healthy.

I think one thing we forget sometimes is that we're best friends. Even though we've been through a lot of shit, your bros are always going to be there for you.

Taking a gulp of his beer, he stated, "But you quit smoking. When did you start up again?"

"Today," I confessed. I started smoking cigarettes in high school and it progressively got worse and I began doing other drugs as I got more involved in the wrong crowd and got more serious about my band. I was pretty messed up as a teenager.

Then Mimi and I started talking after high school. And when I wanted her to go out with me, she refused to take me seriously because she didn't like my background. Cheesy as it may sound, I quit. Of course, I slipped up a bunch of times and that led to us arguing a whole lot, but she helped me get past my addiction and it made me a better guy. I chuckled. Guess I had it bad for her even before she was mine.

"Mimi's not gonna like that."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Look man, I know it's not my place to give you advice right now but I'm just saying that you and Meems fought a lot in the beginning because of you smoking. If you're trying to make her love you again, this won't work in your favor."

He sucks because he's right. Throwing my cigarette to the floor and putting it out with my heel. "I'm gonna go now. Mimi's probably worried."

He walked me to the door and said, "Thanks, man. For everything. I needed that."

I just nodded and headed out. I had some patching up to do with my lovely wife.

* * *

><p>All the cologne in the world couldn't hide the smell of cigarettes on my clothes. I sighed, displeased. I might as well come clean with it.<p>

As I walked into the house, the smell of friend chicken and pickles entered my nostrils. Wait, pickles? Since when did Mimi like pickles? I made my way into the kitchen to find Mimi sitting on a chair at the counter, a whole buffet's worth of food placed out in front of her. She was munching on what looked like steak and… vanilla ice cream?

"Oh hey, Matt!" she said cheerfully, her mouth full. It was strangely adorable.

Why wasn't she mad at me? Well, I wasn't going to complain.

I approached her and gave her a peck on the forehead, hoping to excuse myself before she noticed what I smelt like. "Hi, babe. I'm gonna go shower real quick," I told her quickly and rushed around the counter. In the process, I knocked down a glass of water. Oops.

"Why'd you do that?" She said, her eyes tearing up and in a matter of a few seconds, she was bawling her eyes out.

Wait… what?

So she wasn't upset that I didn't come home last night or even bothered to call but she's crying over a glass of spilled water?

Wait a minute… Weird food combinations, mood swings… Oh, I get it now! She's having side effects!

"Hey wait," she said, motioning for me to come closer to her. I gulped, hoping she wouldn't smell me. To my dismay, she did. "Why do you smell like that?"

"Like the Macy's perfume department threw up all over me…?" I asked, trying to drift the topic away from where I knew it was headed.

"I thought you quit," she stated matter-of-factly.

"I did!" I retorted, trying to defend myself. "Wait, what?"

"I thought you quit," she repeated. "Man, I know I'm pregnant but don't tell me I'm stuttering now too."

"No, I heard what you said. How do you know I quit? I quit way after you and Tai broke up!"

"Exactly! So why do you smell like you've been smoking?" She was angry now and a little frustrated. "I don't know where you're trying to go with this, Matt, but you have some explaining to do."

I remember having this argument with Mimi years ago when we first started dating. "Mimi, I am so confused right now."

"Why?" She asked innocently. "Wait, don't try changing the subject with me, mister!"

"Meems, listen to me," I said, grabbing her hands in mine. "The last thing you remembered after the crash was that you were dating Tai. With that knowledge, you wouldn't have known that I quit smoking. Can you tell me how much you know now?"

"You're right!" She said, taking in what I had just told her. "I-I don't know how I knew that… I kind of just… knew, I guess."

I smiled the biggest smile I had smiled in days. She was getting her memory back. My Mimi was getting her memory back! She seemed to notice how happy I was and knew what I was thinking because she was smiling too. Her hands squeezed mine and I bent over to get eye level with her.

I leaned in closer to her face and she slowly did too. I saw her close her eyes and pucker her lips. This was it; I was finally going to kiss her again. It's been too long. I miss her. I miss the warmth she gave off, the feel of her lips to mine, and the touch of her skin against me. I felt her breath on my lips and just as I was about to close the gap, she pulled away.

"Meems…" I groaned. I was getting tired of our close kisses only ending in one of us pulling away.

"I am not kissing you until you stop smoking," she stated, pouting her lips and crossing her arms.

This scene was all too familiar. But any familiar scene was a good scene.

* * *

><p>Thanks for your patience, everyone! &amp; I'm sorry this chapter is a little on the short side.<p>

Summer vacation is finally here for me! I'm going to try to finish the story by the end of summer, but it won't be too rushed. I promise! (:

Again, please read & review!


	6. Chapter 6

Gotta Be You

_a yamato and mimi fanfiction_

I love summer vacation! Don't you guys? (:

As you guys know, this fic is based on a One Direction song. I met the boys last last Thursday and I'm still freaking out about it. Well they sang _Gotta Be You _at the concert and I just thought, "Now I wanna update the fanfiction…" So here I am!

Not much else to say but that this chapter is _mostly_ Mimato fluff.

Enjoy~

**And little warning: **Gets a little steamy and mentions of sex and stuff, but nothing M rated, I think.

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks since the incident with Tai. Mimi's doing well, although she refuses to have any sort of contact with Tai, which is understandable. If I were her, I wouldn't either. Tai is not completely forgiven and for now he's not allowed in our house. He gets the idea. Only time will tell what happens between the three of us.<p>

She's remembering old things now… mostly my bad habits. Yesterday she got mad at me because I _always _leave the toilet seat up. _"I could have fell into the toilet, Matt!" she yelled at me. "You need to stop doing that! Honestly, ever since we got married you've always left it up!" _Smoking is something she keeps bringing up too. She doesn't like the smell and since I'm always around, she always encounters it. I've been trying to stop, trust me. Who knew that once you started again it would be so hard to stop? I've gotten a lot better though. I think by the end of this week I _should _be clean.

She still refuses to kiss me because I've been smoking. Damn it.

If it wasn't clear, Mimi's staying at our house now. She's not comfortable sleeping in the same bed as me yet, but hey, as long as she's in the same house as me, I'm not complaining.

Okay, so I don't want to sound like such a _guy _but I am one so… It's been about two months since the accident, and I haven't kissed anyone, held hands with anyone, or well you know… I mean, I am married. The only person I would actually want to do those things with is Mimi, but you know our situation right now…

It's very complicated.

Our relationship is progressing. I would say we're past being friendly and we're acting a little more couple-y.

Which leads in to what we're doing right now.

We were cuddled together on the couch watching a movie. She insisted on watching _Paul Blart: Mall Cop _because she remembered that we watched it on our first movie date as a joke and she ended up loving it. Of course I couldn't say no to her, but this movie was so dumb in my opinion. The only thing that made it worth it back then was the fact that Mimi made out with me after it ended until the cleaning people told us to get out. I grinned at the memory. If only we could go back in time and relive those moments.

Mimi, dressed casually in a loose tank top and shorts, was on my left, her right leg lazily draped on mines, which were resting on the coffee table in front of us. My left arm was around her shoulders and her head leaned toward me. It was comfortable, but the close contact with Mimi wasn't helping my… manly needs to be put at ease.

Then I felt a hand swat my chest. "You're not paying attention," Mimi complained, glaring up at me with her lips pursed.

"What?" I asked, trying to pretend I really was. "Of course I was!"

She then put her left leg on my legs, joining hers together and scooting her way on my lap. Oh god this wasn't good. "Then what color was Amy's hair in that last scene?" she asked seriously, her hazel eyes intensely staring into mine.

"I- uh…" My hand subconsciously went to her back to support her. Oh god would she stop squirming? The feeling of her butt on my groin isn't helping anything right now. Oh too late. I already felt my pants get a little tighter.

I used to get by with my hand and a little lotion, but when Mimi moved in it's been hard to get some time… alone. Maybe it's because I always want to be around her.

I work against myself a lot.

She squeaked and in her high pitched voice she yelled, "Oh my god!" She looked down, then back to my face. "Is that what I think it is?" she asked. Okay this was kind of embarrassing. I mean, any other time this happened it would just lead to us making love, but things were a lot different now.

"Can't blame me though, babe," I started. "I haven't gotten any in two month!" I laughed nervously. Oh god, she was going to slap me now. I braced myself but didn't feel anything. When I opened my eyes, she had a mischievous look on her face.

What was going through her head now?

* * *

><p>Okay, so Matt <em>is<em> male and he _does_ have urges, but I'm pregnant! I can't have sex with him! N-not that I've considered it or anything…

Oh, I need to stop myself. I've been down this road before and I can't take chances again. But Matt's been a good boy recently; I guess I could give him a little something.

In my state of mind, Matt and I haven't kissed yet. The farthest we've gotten is holding hands and cuddling. His hand has wandered sometimes, but it was nothing a little glare couldn't fix.

Changing my position on the couch so that I was straddling him, I put on my best seductive look and moved my face closer to his. "Hey baby, if I kiss you now, you'll stop smoking for good, right?" I whispered in his ear, breathing deeply, making sure he could feel my hot breath. I could see him gulp and slowly nod his head.

Well, here goes my first kiss (kind of) with Yamato Ishida. Wish me luck. I feel like such a teenage girl right now.

I was surprised when Matt's lips crashed against mine. His right arm wrapped around my waist and his left hand held the back of my head. It felt like he was so protective and never wanted to let me go. And once I wrapped my arms around his neck, neither did I.

Kissing Matt was supposed to feel like a new experience, but it didn't. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew I'd done this before. It's like everything we were doing made sense, and I knew what to do next because we'd done this so many times in the past.

For some reason, I knew that he liked it when I pulled lightly on his hair in the back, or that when I pressed our groins harder together he would make a small groan as he tightened his grip on me.

Next thing I know our tongues are interlocked and a lot more grinding was taking place down there. Then as he made a muffled sound, I pulled away and gasped. I felt a little wet down there, and it didn't come from my body.

Looking at him, I saw his face red with embarrassment. "Did you just…" I started, then glanced down at his pants. "Did you just cum?"

He grinned sheepishly. "It's been a while…"

"Oh my god, I can't believe you just…" Then he shut me up with a kiss. And I kissed back.

"Hey big bro! You forgot this at the office so I thought-" A voice came from the hallway.

"Hope we're not intruding!" A female voice accompanied him.

As the two entered the living room, they were shocked to see what was in front of them. "Oh my god, no, Kari cover your eyes. I don't want you to be scarred for life." TK playfully said, trying to cover his girlfriend's eyes.

I immediately got off of Matt and faced the two who had just entered the living room. "TK! Kari! What are you two doing here?"

"Is that a stain on your pants, big bro?" TK asked, stifling a laugh.

Through gritted teeth I told Matt to go change his pants. Nodding his head, he went upstairs to change.

* * *

><p>"So when did you and Mimi start going at it again?" TK asked. "Isn't she pregnant? Isn't it dangerous for you guys to have sex? Or was it a heat of the moment kind of thing? Did you really just cum in your pants? I thought you were better than that, bro!"<p>

My eyebrow twitched at my brother's curiosity. "We're not having sex. Yes, she is pregnant and yes, for now it is pretty dangerous. I don't even know what's going on right now, man! It just happened! This was the first time we kissed in forever!"

"You've got it so bad, bro…"

"Get out of my house."

"Fine, but unlike you…" he said as he stood up. "I'm getting some tonight."

I smacked him on the back of his head and followed him as we left the kitchen into the living room. Mimi and Kari were sitting on the couch, talking aimlessly as they watched one of their weekly shows. On the TV was a couple making out and the mood suddenly became awkward.

"Hey, Kari, let's go?" My younger brother asked his girlfriend who nodded.

I slipped some things into my younger brother's back pocket. "Dude, what the hell? This is embarrassing!" he said quietly to me after figuring out what it was. "She's on the pill anyways!"

"You can never be too careful, man!" I whispered back. "As your older brother I think it's my job to prevent unnecessary things from happening in your life. Plus it's not like I need them right now anyways." He just turned bright red and glared at me. He'll thank me in the long run.

After saying goodbyes, the two left and I was alone with Mimi again.

She stood up, turned off the TV, and stretched her arms upward. Her shirt rode up and exposed her swollen stomach as she yawned. Feeling my eyes on her, she turned towards me, her long brown hair swaying behind her, and smiled at me. "I'm getting sleepy. I think I'll head to bed now." I just nodded my head as she walked toward me. Holding out my arms, I was expecting her to hug me. Much to my surprise, she grabbed my hands in hers, tip toed, and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Good night," she said when she pulled away.

"Sweet dreams," I replied once I recovered but she was already making her way up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"What is this?" Mimi asked me, staring at the two shirts that I put out on the bed.<p>

"Two shirts, different baseball teams."

It was Saturday morning at around 8 A.M. He barged into my room and woke me up. He told me that I had to change out of my pajamas and wear one of the two shirts he layed out.

"Okay? But I stopped following baseball when..." She paused. "I-I don't really know… But I know I stopped."

"I know." I said, nodding my head. "But on our honeymoon, we went to a baseball game. It was romantic, we were on the kiss-cam, we caught a homerun ball, and the team ended up winning. After that, we decided that we would follow baseball and their team because we had so much fun. Spring training starts this month so I thought I'd bring out our baseball gear and maybe it'll help trigger some of your memory."

She shrugged. "I guess it's worth a shot. But these shirts seem so small… Have you seen my stomach?" she asked as she stroked her stomach. Mimi's stomach was slowly getting bigger, but she hasn't needed any new clothes yet. But then again I did pick some of her tighter shirts…

"Hold on a sec," I said, going to the closet and rummaging through a box that said 'baseball stuff.' Pulling out two looser fitting shirts, I went back and handed them to her. "Here. I think these'll be more comfortable for you to put on. Just pick which team you think won on our honeymoon. I mean, whichever you pick, it's whatever but maybe it'll help trigger something."

* * *

><p>After giving me a quick peck on the lips, Matt left to give me some time to think. I thought his little story about our honeymoon was cute.<p>

I thought back hard to when I was a little girl when my daddy and I used to watch baseball games at Dodger Stadium. I wasn't a big sports fan in general but baseball has been something that my dad and I bonded over. As I grew up, baseball grew on me and I became an avid Los Angeles Dodgers fan. Somewhere in the past I stopped watching games though. I know that for sure. According to Matt, when we got married I became a fan of baseball once again.

Then I remembered my visit to my parents' house a little after the accident.

"_Mimi! What are you doing here?" My mother asked me, surprised. She looked a lot different from what I remembered. She had wrinkles that weren't there before, her skin didn't glow like it used to, and she gained a couple of pounds. _

"_Hi, mom…" I started, then reached out for a hug and she warily returned it._

"_What are you doing here? Your father is home, you know…"_

_So…?_

"_Who's at the door, Satoe?"A voice that sounded like my father's came from the living room. _

_"Can I come in?" I asked, a bit offended that my mother was blocking the entrance into the house. _

_My father appeared next to her, an angry look on his face. "Oh, look who decided to come home. Did your little rock star finally walk out on you? Did he knock you up?" he accused harshly. There was no hint of the happiness and protectiveness that my father once had when I was known as his little princess. _

"_Now, Keisuke…" My mother tried calming him down._

"_I told you he was no good. Breaking off from his parents… You were so infatuated with him that you followed his footsteps and left us too. How did that feel?" He yelled pissed off then slamming the door in my face. _

_Trying to stop the tears that were streaming down my face, I rang the doorbell again. My father opened it this time, his face red with anger and my mother sobbing next to him. "Unbelievable! Can't you take a hint? The moment you walked out of this house with that little fag, you walked out of a life with us in it." He spat. _

"_I-I d-don't know w-what t-t-to do any-anymore," I started, my nose was running and I couldn't stop the tears. My mother pushed past my father and embraced me in her arms before pulling me into the house. She took me to what was my old room. Everything was as I had left it, well from what I remember of it. The walls were pink, my stuffed animals were neatly placed in a corner, boy band posters were placed all over the walls… _

_My mother left me alone and I took time to walk around my old room. There were pictures frames that were placed down and out of curiosity; I took a peek at them. I gasped to see the picture placed inside. It was of Matt and I. Nothing sweet, nothing intimate: Just us standing next to each other smiling._

"_Your father doesn't know about what happened…" My mother said from the doorway of my room. I turned to look at her, confused. "About the accident. Matt's lucky I picked up the phone when he called to tell us what happened. Oh Mimi…" Her eyes began to form tears as she looked sadly at me. _

"_M-Mom?" I asked. "What in the world happened to us?" _

_That night I cuddled against my mom on my large, fluffy pink bed for the first time in years. She explained to me that when Matt and I started dating, they didn't approve of him at all. He had a horrible reputation at the time but apparently I didn't care what they thought of him. Over time my mother had learned to accept Matt. She didn't like him a lot, but she realized that he was the one and put up with it. When Matt proposed, my father made me choose between my family and Matt. I chose to be with Matt and my father cut me off. She also told me that Matt broke off from his parents when he turned eighteen so we were on our own after I left home. _

"_Mimi, I just want you to know that if you ever need me, I'm here for you. Your father might not be, but I am, okay?"_

"_I know, mom. That's why I'm here with you now," I replied, burying my head in her arm. "Hey, mom?"_

"_Mmm?"_

"_I-I'm pregnant," I whispered. "And I can't remember anything. I don't know what to do."_

_Her hand reassuringly rubbed my back. "Oh, baby, don't you worry your pretty little mind. You'll make it through this. It's Matt we're talking about. If you fell in love with him once, you'll find a way to do it again." She paused. "Plus he's not hard to look at."_

"_Mom!" I exclaimed, looking up at her._

"_What?" she asked, playing dumb, and smiling sheepishly._

"Oh!" I exclaimed. When dad cut me off, I stopped watching baseball because it reminded me off him and I was angry with him. It makes sense. So the question at hand is, 'which team do I apparently support now?'

Los Angeles Dodgers or San Francisco Giants?

Well if we were on our own, we didn't have money to go on a big honeymoon. Did we stay in LA and do couple-y stuff? Go to Disneyland or something? I doubt it. No matter how much I loved Disneyland I doubt that he would take me there of all places for our honeymoon.

Wait a minute…

We went to San Francisco for our honeymoon! I remember now! All the cable cars, ferries, seagulls, and dim sum…

I put on the Giants V-neck over my bra and walked out the room. I peeked into the living room and saw Matt sitting there watching a … Nickelodeon TV show? "Uhh…?"

He turned around quickly and turned off the TV. "Uhh those kids were… It looks bad but uhh… I was supposed to sign them but look how horrible they are now and oh thank god they decided to not go with me." He rambled, stroking his chin and looking at the ground. He then looked up and saw my choice of shirt. "You got it right!" he exclaimed smiling brightly. He jumped over the couch and went over to me, picked me up, and spun me around. "Did you remember?" he asked as he put me down and bent over to kiss my forehead.

"Yeah…" I replied, giggling as I came back down. "I mean, it was a little obvious since I'm not on good terms with my dad but…" I tippy toed to kiss his nose. "Tim Lincecum_* _totally had the hots for me at the game and you almost beat his ass." It was now that I noticed he was wearing a matching shirt and I couldn't help but smile at him. He knew I was a sucker for matching clothes.

He sighed and grinned. "Well what can I say? No one's gonna hit on my girl without getting a little something from me," he said as he knocked his knuckle to the palm of his other hand.

Ignoring him, I asked, "So where are we going?"

"What? Nowhere… Did you wanna go somewhere?"

"Wait, if we're not going anywhere, why'd I have to change out of my pajamas?" I asked, playfully pouting.

"Wha… Meems, we can't go out wearing these shirts! We live in Los Angeles… We could get beat up just having these in our closet.*"

"Oh right… I knew that," I said, trying to play it off. He just laughed and put his arm around me.

"We can go to San Francisco right now though…" He suggested.

"We can't just do that!"

"Yeah we can! We have to money to go! Why not? We can leave now and get back by midnight!" He explained seriously. "Or we can stay the night and relive our honeymoon." He grinned at me seductively.

"Oh! Be quiet! I'm going back to sleep!" I yelled at him and turned on my heel toward the stairs. As I walked up the stairs, the sound of his laugh echoed through the house.

* * *

><p><em>* Tim Lincecum – one of the better-known players on the San Francisco Giants<em>

_* LA Dodgers and SF Giants are rivals. An incident occurred where a Giants fan was beaten by Dodgers fan just for wearing Giants gear_

Hope you guys enjoyed this fluffy chapter~ :3


	7. Chapter 7

Gotta Be You

_a yamato and mimi fanfiction_

I didn't realize that some of you guys were confused with the setting of the story! I apologize! I guess I assumed that since Disneyland was mentioned a few times that you guys would just know that they lived in LA. So sorry! Let's just say that they've been there all their life for the sake of the story.

I cried a little while writing this, okay? Just… read it!

* * *

><p><em>a few months later…<em>

"I. Am. So. FAT!" my beautiful wife screamed from her bedroom upstairs before throwing a pillow down the stairs. Sighing, I got up from my very comfortable spot on the couch, grabbed the pillow, and slowly walked up the stairs readying myself for Mimi's mood swing.

"Babe," I called out and cautiously peeked my head through the door to the room. There she stood in front of the full-length mirror, glaring at herself. She was wearing a loose white maternity shirt and black shorts. Her stomach was bulging out. She _is _five months pregnant after all.

"Shut up, Matt! Don't even say it!" She snapped, the hair from her ponytail swaying behind her as she glared at me. I threw my hands up in surrender. I've been doing nothing but showering her with compliments ever since she started showing. She would just tell me to shut it, that I didn't understand, and that it was my fault she was like this.

"Okay, fine," I replied and made my way for the stairs. I have no idea what to do with that woman. One minute she wants to cuddle and the next she's willing to commit murder.

"Oh! Matt," she called to me in her sing-song voice.

Cringing, I turned around mentally preparing myself for whatever was coming next. "Yes, dear?"

She flashed me her bright smile and asked, "Can you drop me off at the hospital in an hour? I've got an appointment." I smiled back and nodded. She was probably going to see the doctor about how she's regained most of her memory now.

After figuring out that all she needed was a trigger to help her regain her memory, all of our friends have spent the past few months just trying to get her to remember things. We've been very successful so far but Mimi hasn't exactly said, 'I love you' yet and we're still not sleeping in the same bed. At least we're kissing though. I can't complain about that.

An hour passed and Mimi came downstairs and told me that we had to get going or else she'd be late. Grabbing my keys, I led her out the door and we were off. In the parking lot of the hospital I asked her if she wanted me to come with her.

"Umm…" she pursed her lips and thought hard. "No it's okay. Can you wait for me here though? I won't be long, I promise!"

"Do I have a choice?" I asked her, pretending to be annoyed. She laughed, kissed me on the cheek, and she was off.

* * *

><p>"Everything is looking great! Your baby looks healthy and is growing at a steady and normal rate," my doctor explained to me as we both gazed at the ultrasound screen. The image of the baby in my stomach was enough to bring me to tears. They fell down my face as I studied the baby on the screen that was growing inside my belly. "It's a beautiful thing, isn't it?" I just nodded my head, bringing my hand to my mouth. "I hope you don't mind me asking, Mrs. Ishida, but where is your husband right now?"<p>

My head shot up to look at her. "Oh, umm… Things are a little complicated right now and…" The doctor gave her a sad look. "But we're totally okay! Things just happened. Ahah, it's a bit hard to explain. He's waiting in the parking lot."

Changing the subject immediately, the doctor asked with a smile, "So, do you want to know what you're having?"

"A human baby, I hope?" Mimi answered playfully. "I'd love to find out!"

* * *

><p>Mimi was practically skipping (well I'm sure she would have been if she could) when she came back to the car. She went over to my side and told me to get out of the car and close my eyes. "What's this all about?" I asked, trying to take a peek but her small hand covered my eyes.<p>

"Okay, open!" she said happily. In front of me was an ultrasound picture.

I stared at it. Then looked at her. Then stared at it some more before taking it in my own hands and studying every last detail of it. "This is…"

"It's our baby girl," she said softly and I could feel her eyes on me the whole time but I couldn't bring myself to look away from the picture.

A lovely baby girl… a little princess. In about four months, Mimi and I will be taking care of this little angel.

I took my eyes off the image and stared deep into Mimi's eyes and sunk to my knees. Placing both of my hands gently on her swollen stomach, I brought my face close to it. "Hi, baby girl. We're going to take such good care of you," I started as tears began to well up in my eyes. "You've got such a pretty mommy and hey, your daddy isn't too bad looking either. Actually, he's pretty hot." Cue Mimi rolling her eyes. "We're going to be looking forward to seeing you in a few months. You take care in there, okay?" I smiled as I lifted Mimi's shirt to expose her stomach. I could hear her small gasps for air as she cried to herself. Placing a small kiss on her stomach, I got back on my feet and cupped her face with both of my hands.

She grabbed the sides of my shirt and we both leaned in until our lips touched. In that parking lot was where we shared the most intimate kiss we've ever had. Her tongue danced with mine as she pressed her stomach against my abdomen. After we slowly pulled away, I gave her a trail of kisses to her ear and whispered, "I love you so much, Mimi."

Pulling me away, she placed her hands on either side of my face and replied, "I love you too." She flashed me her ever charming smile and kissed me again.

Life was great.

* * *

><p>"Hi," the familiar voice of my wife said as the door to the room I was sleeping in opened.<p>

Putting my phone down, I glanced at her and smiled. "Hey, babe. What brings you here? Looking for… some?" I asked, giving her a playfully seductive look as I raised my pelvis up in the air.

"W-what?" She gasped, her face turning bright red. "No, you idiot! Nevermind!" She exclaimed, spinning back around and headed out the door.

Jumping out of bed, I ran over to her and caught her tiny wrist in my much larger hand, pulling her against me. "I'm kidding, Meems. Was there something you wanted?"

Her face was still a shade of pink when she turned around to face me. "Umm, well you see…" She started, fiddling with her fingers and staring at the wooden floor. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to… Uh… Sleep next to me tonight?" When I didn't say anything, she continued, "W-well, if you wanna, the room's unlocked." With that, she left.

And I soon followed.

* * *

><p>"It's a girl? Dude, congrats!"<p>

A bottle of beer was lifted up into the air. "To Matt!"

Everyone else in the group raised their drinks in the air as well and clinked them together. "To Matt!"

"Let's hope he doesn't screw up in raising the first of the next generation!"

They all brought down their drinks laughing, all of them slightly buzzed. It was a guys' night out at a bar they all liked to go to when these gatherings happened. All of the guys were present: TK, Ken, Izzy, Jou, Davis, and even Tai was there. It was just us and none of our ladies were present.

After chatting, yelling at each other about random things, and screaming at the game playing on the flat screen, the guys ran over to a corner to play some beer pong. I noticed Tai sitting at the bar, drinking by himself and looking up at the flat screen.

"Hey, you don't wanna join them?" I asked, sitting down next to the big haired soccer star.

He glanced at me from the corner of his eyes first, then turned his seat to face me. "Why'd you invite me? You obviously have a reason to still be mad at me. We're celebrating Mimi's pregnancy, right?" He asked, but stopped me before I could reply. "I hope you didn't forget that I almost ended it because I've been feeling like shit these past few months thinking I almost ended Mimi's happiness forever."

"Look," I started, forcing myself to place a hand on his shoulder. "What you did… In some weird way, brought Mimi and me closer together. After the car accident, things have been really hard for us. The incident with you opened her eyes to the fact that I was there for her always, and it made me realize how in love I was with her and how desperate I was for her to fall in love with me again. I've never wished something like what you did to happen to Mimi, but in some sick and twisted way, I have to thank you for where it brought me and her."

He nodded his head and I could still that it would take time for him to forgive himself even though I already had. "Thanks, man, but you know that's not enough to settle my mind. I'm going to need Mimi's forgiveness if I'm going to get past any of this."

"I know. Trust me, Mimi's not the type to hold a grudge no matter how big something is. She'll come around. You just need to give her time. But seriously man, when she's ready to talk she will. Just don't come around her forcing her to do anything, alright?" I warned him, my eyes turning dark at the thought of things happening again.

He just nodded and forced himself to smile.

"I'm really glad you're here you know," I said honestly, looking down at the floor.

It was his turn to glare at me. "You sound really gay right now," he joked.

"Whatever!" I yelled at him, turning a pale shade of red before getting up walking over to the other guys. He followed soon after, still messing with me about our sappy conversation.

* * *

><p>"Have you guys thought of a name yet?" the younger of the Kamiya siblings asked excitedly as she lay on her stomach.<p>

I let out a small laugh, "No, not yet! Gosh, we just found out yesterday, Kari!"

We were all hanging out in my bedroom since the boys were out at a bar tonight. I looked around the room and smiled, feeling so grateful that I had girls like these in my life. I was sitting on the bed leaning on the headboard, Kari was across from me, Yolei on the floor next to the bed, Zoe next to her… The only one missing was Sora.

I sighed at the absence of the red head. Feeling like she had the right to know what went down between me and Tai, I told her about it. She didn't take it very well, stormed out, and I haven't heard from her since. It's been three months now.

"So, progress?" Yolei chimed into the conversation. "Remember anything new or interesting that you care to share?"

"Umm, well… Not really, but…" I paused, thinking hard if I should mention what happened last night. "We slept together last night," I admitted, my face turning a bright red.

"What?" Zoe asked, surprised. "Like, had sex all the way?"

"Huh? No, no! Like, we slept in the same bed. I mean, he wanted to, but god, I haven't been in the mood to do anything like that in months!" I explained to the three girls before me. They all looked somewhat disappointed. Before I could say anything else, the doorbell rang. "I wonder who that is…" I thought out loud before climbing off the bed and making my way to the door.

"Hey, Mimi…" the redhead greeted me as she looked me up and down. "Wow, you look great!" Her eyes stopped at my stomach, which was already bulging. I was five months along, after all.

"Aww, thanks Sora!" I said sweetly as I reached out to hug her. Hesitantly, she hugged me back and rubbed my back soothingly. As we pulled away, I looked at her and asked, "What brings you here? Did you drop by for our little get together?" I was hopeful that she came to hang out with us. It sure was different without her around.

She smiled softly and said, "Actually I came to talk to you about… you know who." _Tai. _"If you don't mind, that is…"

Sighing, I put my hands on my hips and looked up at the taller girl. "Look, Sora, I don't really want to talk about _him _right now. We can, of course, eventually, but I don't want something like that killing my mood." I explained. "Join us, please? We've missed having you around... Especially me. We can talk about whatever it is first thing tomorrow morning, I promise."

After a few moments of silence, she nodded her head and agreed, "Alright, what are you guys doing tonight?"

* * *

><p>"Where's Matt?" Sora asked, sitting on a chair in the kitchen while I prepared dinner for us girls. "Actually, where are all the guys?"<p>

"They're at a bar," I explained, flipping the pancake in the pan. Yes, we were having breakfast for dinner. According to me, since I was the pregnant one, they all had to adjust to my needs. And frankly, they were all used to this kind of behavior from me. "Matt's gonna stay over at one of the guys' house tonight so that all of us girls have the house to ourselves."

"I'm surprised you're letting him stay out like that!"

"Do I usually not?" I asked, concerned. I guess I really didn't remember everything. I just knew that I trusted Matt enough for him to hang out by himself. He is an adult, after all.

"Well, no…" Sora started. "I guess judging by his past, you never really let him out of your sight."

I began to get concerned. "Past?" Matt did explain to me how our relationship was at the start, but the Matt he told me about was a lot different from the Matt I recently fell in love with. "Well, I trust Matt _now_ so shouldn't that be enough?"

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry for bringing it up," she apologized quickly, looking at the ground. Something wasn't right.

"Hey, is there something you really need to talk about now? Earlier ago you really wanted to talk, so I guess we can talk now."

"Are you sure?"

I just nodded.

"Tai and I are taking a break," she confessed, looking me in the eyes.

"No, no, no, no, no. You can't be serious! Y-you and Tai are meant to be together! Right? That's what everyone says so-so…"

"Mimi! Please listen to me! I-I couldn't handle it when I heard what Tai did to you, okay? Meems, you're my best friend and I _stole _him away from you five years ago. If it weren't for me you and Tai would have never broken up! He _did _love you, you know? B-but he chose me. I don't know why he-"

"Sora!" I yelled, trying to make her stop talking. "He chose you because you're _it _for him. They say everything happens for a reason, and I'm _so happy _with the turn of events. I know it's weird, but thanks to you and Tai I found Matt. Or well, he found me. So, Sora please don't feel guilty about anything. I should be thanking you!" I reached to hug her and she hugged me back, sobbing into my shoulder.

"You're so dumb Mimi!" she said into my neck. "You're too forgiving. You just don't see how much Tai and I have hurt you! I can't even imagine how much pain we've caused you."

Looking down at her, I rubbed her back reassuringly. "Keeping grudges is dumb. People do change. I believe that." The redhead just nodded and continued to cry. "Everything's going to be fine, Sor."

"Will you forgive him?" She asked, pulling away and looking at me with pleading eyes.

I nodded my head, "Yeah." _Someday_.

* * *

><p>"Oh, fuck," I muttered, rubbing my eyes and trying to open them. I felt like there was something banging on the side of my head and my back was sore. The blinding sun wasn't helping my cause either. I looked around the room and saw that I was sleeping on the floor of what looked to be my little brother's living room. The smell of eggs and bacon filled the room which caused me to stand up immediately. I was <em>starving<em>.

As I made my way for the kitchen, I tripped on someone's foot. "Ugh! What the fuck, man?" the brunette screamed at me as I fell face first onto the wooden floor.

Taichi! "Shut up! It was your fault!"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!" yelled Davis from the other corner of the room.

"Breakfast is ready!" TK said from the kitchen. Everyone immediately got up and headed for the food.

* * *

><p>"Morning, babe," Matt greeted as he walked into the living room and pecked me on the lips. "Morning, baby," he greeted again, but this time to my stomach and giving it a peck.<p>

All the other girls in the room sighed. Staring at all them a little shocked, Matt greeted them as well, "Morning, girls."

"Good morning, Matt," they all said at once, staring at him dreamily. There goes Matt, always the heartthrob.

"Don't all of you have your own boys, already?" I asked, trying to sound jealous and protective as I pulled Matt closer to me. They all laughed and I winked at my blonde haired _husband_. Gosh it was weird saying that. "If you'll excuse us for a second…" I pulled Matt along into the dining room. "I missed you," I said, kissing him on the cheek and wrapping my arms around his neck.

Matt picked me up and set me down on the dining table. His lips made its way to mines, then towards my right ear, down to my neck, and finally back to my lips. His arms were around my back as he pulled me closer to him, my legs on each side of his hips. "God, I am never spending a night without you ever again," he muttered as he pulled away.

Smiling to myself, I pulled him back down towards me and began giving him light kisses on his neck as he threw his head back. He groaned as I reached his Adam's apple and smirked. _His weak spot_.

"Hey Meems, we're gonna head ou- my god!" Yolei screamed as she and the other girls walked into the dining room. They all dropped their bags and stared at the sight before them.

Matt immediately pulled away and fixed his hair, trying to make himself look decent. I grinned at him before looking back at my girl friends. They looked as if they had just seen their mom and dad having sex. "Oh come on! It's not like you guys don't do this stuff with your guys!"

They just slowly walked out without so much of a goodbye. Can you saw awkward one more time?

Matt turned back towards me and smirked, "So what is up with us getting caught all the time? Maybe we should just take it the bedroom."

I rolled my eyes and hopped off the table. "What? I didn't hear you." I started walking back towards the living room to get back to whatever it was I watching before he came home.

He groaned, knowing there was nothing he could do for now.

* * *

><p>There goes another fluffy chapter! And also I'm trying to tie up some loose ends and yeahh. The end is near, you guys. This story will have one or two more chapters. I know I said that I would try to prolong this story as much as I could, and I did. There really isn't much left I have planned for this story.<p>

I also uploaded a new one shot called _**Magic Matt **_that I got inspiration from watching the movie _Magic Mike _starring Channing Tatum. Which is funny because I got inspiration for this story from _The Vow_, which also stars Channing Tatum. Haha anyways it's a fluffy Mimato lemon so please check it out if you are interested since I don't have any lemons planned for this story.

Once this story is done, I plan on writing another Mimato chapter fic, so please don't leave me yet! (: Thanks, everyone!


End file.
